


July 18, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos frowned while he embraced Supergirl and never needed words to express his desire for protecting her.





	July 18, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos frowned while he embraced Supergirl and never needed words to express his desire for protecting her from Metropolis villains.

THE END


End file.
